


My Wife

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek’s thoughts about his wife, Amanda, as their first wedding anniversary approaches.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wife

My Wife  
by T'Pree  
Codes: Sarek/Amanda  
Rated: G  
Summary: Sarek’s thoughts about his wife, Amanda, as their first wedding anniversary approaches.

~ooOoo~

She talks to the children  
Who sit at her feet  
A natural born teacher  
With whom none can compete

I watch from afar  
My beautiful wife  
Her smile is warm  
And lightens my life

I run my fingers  
Though her soft dark hair  
Scented with lavender  
Her skin soft and fair

The wisdom in her eyes  
Her love of our life  
She’s a daughter, a teacher  
A lady, my wife


End file.
